1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar energy systems, and more particularly to a window drapery arrangement which permits selective optimization or minimizing of radiant energy absorption by presenting an appropriate absorbing or reflecting surface to the radiant energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window drapes per se are of course well known. Generally, the energy conserving merit of window drapes in limiting heat losses in a structure is well known. Basically, window drapes serve to provide an insulating barrier adjacent the usually thermally conductive window. However, the energy absorbing characteristics of drapes are generally ignored, or, in instances where is is considered, liners are generally provided which are reflective of solar energy to minimize the heat load within the structure in warm weather.
Certain prior art window hangings have been designed with concern for the varying requirements for selectively absorbing the radiant energy. For instance, venetian blinds having dark coatings on one side and light coatings on the other side are known. However, these have substantial drawbacks in that the interior coloring is thus determined by the desired exterior surface. Further, venetian blinds are inferior as insulating coverings and, as a result of the segmented construction, rather ineffective to induce convection heat flow. In the instance in which cooling is desired and a reflective surface is directed towards the radiant energy, a highly effective radiation emitting surface is directed towards the interior of the room thus compromising the effectiveness of the structure as a heat barrier.